Sweat, Muscles, and Drums
by Raylnn
Summary: Bella and Rosalie move to Forks after their mom remarries. Band is the outlet they love. Not only do they get that, but so much more with the amazing, sweaty drummers... CANON COUPLES AH
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

I tried other stories... but they were only because I felt the need to do something other than just read before. Now, I really want this one to work. So, here goes.

* * *

**BPOV**

Band. Some people like it and some people hate it. I love it.

My parents divorced when I was a mere infant. Renee, my mother, left my dad Charlie, the Podunk town of Forks, and the rain for sunny Phoenix, sixteen and a half years ago. I'm almost seventeen now, and just went through a drastic change.

Rosalie, my sister, Renee and myself were the inseperable Swans. (Yeah, Renee didn't feel the need to change her name and go through the legality issues.) Seeing as my mom pranced around the house with jazz, classical and big band music on all the time, it was only natural Rose and I got into it.

Sixth grade year Rose and I joined the band program at our local middle school. I, naturally, took to the brass because they are such powerful machines that one can not help to wonder at its brilliance. Trumpet was my forte. Some were surprised I could honk out some serious sound on it! This didn't surprise me, though. I am usually underestimated.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was more into the rat-a-tat of percussion. Of course she received some mockery on it, since it is a "man's instrument". Clearly they had not anticipated a kick in the nuts after a Rose show. Well, a kick in the nuts, possibly, but not the show. Rose had a real talent for the snare and was not modest of her "mad skills", as she refers to them.

Mom came to our performances; the first few were terrible, but they grew better in time. By the end of Freshman year, Rose and I made leadership. (You know, the section leader, drum major. All the good stuff.) Things were great, and we were on top of the world!

But all good thing must come to an end. Right? Well, in our case. Yes, it does.

Mom was out doing her routine jog through the park when she stumbled upon a man. (Yeah, she's a klutz.) Phil Dwyer. He is an aspiring baseball player. I guess I shouldn't say "aspiring" as he is already in the minors, but he wants to make it big time. Rose will straight up tell you how it is.

"Man, that's fucked up. Look at his batting technique. Not up to par. Nah uh. Maybe I can help with the batting. But damn! His running? I think one-nut Felix could do better. And that's saying something."

The one-nut guy, Felix, he was the local streaker. Every town has one, don't deny it. The cops gave up on trying to catch him years ago. As long as no children were present, they let him be. He would always throw out penis shaped candies to the people he passed. Well, it was a warm summer day when he tossed his candy into the baseball shooter, not knowing it was on, turned to the people in the crowd, and told them he had a new way of giving out his balls. Walking to the shooter, about a foot away, and a loud BANG erupts from the inside. Felix was on the crowd cradling his boys in seconds. Needless to say, Felix no longer runs streaking in the park. The one-nut thing must have done something to his ego. Go figure.

Anyway, mom and Phil got engaged in the end of my sophomore year. Phil got signed to a bigger team (still minors, of course) and went on tour. Renee missed him, therefore Rose and I decided to move in with Charlie. The small town police chief of Forks, Washington. Yay, us.

The only redeemable quality about Forks, is its band. They have won national awards for their excellence, and to say I was not excited about joining them, was a huge understatement. Oh, and Rose was pretty pumped as well.

So, Rose and I were off in the new present from mom and Phil, a midnight blue Lexus IS250. Miserable drive it was. Twenty five hours. But it was worth it to bring the car.

Charlie had a normal sized, three bedroom house. Thank goodness. Rose and I differ too much to share the same room. Besides, I know what that girl wears to sleep. And it does not involve shirts or shorts. Or clothes, for that matter. I would prefer not to wake up to a naked Rosalie, thank you.

So here is why I lay awake. Tomorrow is the first day of indoor training for marching season. Rose and I decided this would be the day to go scope out the playing field and discuss strategy with Mr. Rackner, the head band director. Charlie already called him and set us up to meet at eight in the morning, get everything set and hear us play before practice at nine.

So, am I excited? God, yes! Can I sleep? Hell, to the big fat, no.

* * *

So? Yes, no, maybe so?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry about the stall, guys! I finally got a computer!!! YAY! I should be getting out at least one a week. Maybe more. Depends on how school is going to be in my life... **

**Anyway here it is:**

* * *

"Rose, get up!"

"Call tha po-po, ho!... Bitches!... Hell n-" I hit Rosalie over the head the pillow.

She groaned, then popped up awake. The door never looked so great. "You is crazy as hell, chica. Comin' in when I'm naked. Was you wantin' a peep show, 'cause I gots to tell ya, I ain't in to that shit, Bella. Incest ain't my thang. Neither is da cooch. Sit yo ass on my bed. I'll keep it wrapped!" She covered her breasts from my line of sight.

"I don't even need to ask. By the you're speaking it is quite obvious you watched Diary of a Mad Black Woman last night. Anyway, Charlie already left for work. Directions to the school are on the fridge and I made pancakes-"

"What! Girl, I knew you loved me!" She sprung from the bed to her closet and threw on a shirt and pants. Yep, commando, that's how she likes it. Something about "being free".

My scrambled- "You made me blueberry, right?", I nodded- fruit pancakes are the best pancakes in the world, if I do say so myself. When I first started pancakes I could never get them to flip with out it breaking in 2 pieces (or 3 or 4). So, I started making them like scrambled eggs. Eventually I added fresh fruit. Strawberry for me, blueberry for Rose, and both for mom. I guess you could say after that I became the family cook. After all, mom could burn water; obviously she didn't do the cooking. Microwave dinners and take-out were her specialty. It was so bad that the local pizza joint knew mom when she called just by her voice. Sad, I know.

I headed back down stairs toward the kitchen. I passed my room on the way and decided to get dressed before I ate. My room is adjacent to the kitchen and across the hall of the living room. Since my room is technically the guest room, I have my own bathroom. Rose is in the bedroom upstairs next to Charlie's room. They share a bathroom. She wasn't happy on that, but after she decided that a bigger closet was more important than the solo bathroom, she relinquished the bedroom to me.

After throwing on my favorite t-shirt "Band Nerd: Suit Up or Shut Up", my blue jean shorts, and throwing my hair in a pony-tail, I headed toward the kitchen only to see Rose drenching her food Karo syrup. Yeah, maple syrup is disgusting. Karo all the way!

"Do you really need that much syrup? You're only going to drown out the flavor of the fruit."

"Girl, I'm only _enhancing _the flavor! Besides, Charlie doesn't get those discounts for nothing! I'm putting it to good use." She spit out.

I couldn't help but laugh. On the outside, Rosalie is the epitome of fashionable, bitchy girl. Honestly, though, she is really a tom-boy who appreciates fine clothing.

"BERAHH" She belched. Okay, and her table manners are wretched.

I quickly chowed down my food whilst I perused the information on the school's band program. Invited to Hawaii twice. Been to London, Canada, Italy, and New York for performances. Straight superiors at festival. Over half of the top band made all-state last year. All-state is the best of the best in the state getting together to put on a spectacular concert. Rose and I have made it every year. This year should be no different.

Pulling in to the school I saw around 12 cars already in the parking lot near the farthest end of the building. Giving that the only practice going on today was band I took it that the band room was on that end. I parked the Lexus next to a sleek silver volvo and a white beat-up rabbit.

I could hear the beats on drums being played in the cracked doorway ahead. "I take it the percussion is already practicing."

"No shit sherlock." I scowled at Rose, she was always crude. "Lets get in there and scope the eye candy. Wait. Why the fuck didn't Charlie tell me I was supposed to start at 8! I thought it was at 9. If that mother fuckin' Rackner didn't tell him this shit, I'll flip a biscuit in there. I ain't fuckin' around." Did I mention 'fuck' is Rose's favorite curse word? Hey! Rose's favorite expletive is 'fuck'! Ha, I just did.

"I'm sure he Mr. Rackner will explain why he didn't let you know about the practice in the meeting. Calm down!" She looked like her biscuit was about to explode.

The drums got louder as we went through the door. The first thing I noticed about the room was the heat. It was rather warm in the building.

"Come on, do it again. Do it again. 5, 6, 7- What the hell, Black? What the fuck are you staring at that is so important that you-" The silky voice stopped. He turned and all I saw was green. Okay, copper, too. This guy looked at me for a second, then the edges of anger lining his face turned to annoyance and exasperation.

Even through the unattractive emotion marring his face he was beautiful. Yes, beautiful, because that is the best a man could look. Beautiful. And boy was he the epitome of it, too.

"Rackner wants you both to meet him in his office. Down that corridor-" He pointed to our left- " Second door on the right. He's waiting for you. Okay guys, again. No breaks until this set is perfect." The adonis turned to face the line.

As we made our way toward the hallway I felt someone's eyes on my back. I turned just in time to see a tall boy with long black hair look away, a blush covering his face. He knew he was caught. I smiled to myself, this was going to be great.

"Holy motherfucker! Did you see the muscles on those guys? The blond had the most gorgeous arms I have ever seen. Well, they could be a bit bigger, but wow! And the penny-headed guy, mother of Jesus! His fucking abs were... fuck. I am fucking speechless. How often does that shit happen. Well, it's plain and simple. His parents did good. He is obviously keeping up what they started. Fuck. His stomach was so lickable!" When she started licking her lips in that crazed sort of way she does when she's turned on, I have to put a stop to it.

"Okay, here is his office." We looked in to see a middle-aged man drinking coffee at his computer. We knocked as we cracked the door open.

"Ah, come in, come in. You must be Rosalie and Isabella Swan. Yes, to Forks! I'm Mr. Rackner, the head director here at FHS. Obviously Edward told you where to go. How has the move been?"

"Absolutely dreadful. The car ride is what got us. That's a long drive from Phoenix! I'm Rosalie, by the way." They shook hands.

"You must be be Isabella."

"Yes, but I prefer Bella."

"I thought practice was at 9. I would have been up here to practice, I hate getting behind."

"Ha. Your father said that you wouldn't like it. I wanted you to come in and have a chat. Then I was going to give a tour and afterwards, let you stay with the line while Bella and I talk and I introduce her to the brass. After all, I am a trumpet player myself, I wouldn't mind getting to sit in on your sectional today that way I can hear you, see if all the talk is true. You girls are extremely talented, I've heard as much. Now I'd like to see it for myself. I am truly privileged to have you in my program."

I checked the clock on the wall, noticing we had about 20 minutes until the actual rehearsal started. Mr. Rackner must have seen where I was looking, because we were soon following him out the door, through the drum rehearsal in the band room and toward the hall.

"Again, again. Laurent, sticks higher..." We could hear Edward giving instructions all the way out the door.

"So, does he always act like this?"

"Actually, Rose, this is nothing. You should see him later in the season. But Edward is good at what he does. Very good. I dare say you are about on the same level. Top in the state. All-state auditions should be an interesting affair."

He showed us the entire fine arts wing, then we walked into the stadium. Took a quick look around and went back to our car to get my instrument and Rose's sticks.

At 9 o'clock everyone was situated in the theatre audience. There were a lot of kids in the band. About 150 to 170 I think. Large crowd. A couple of them actually looked surprised to Rosalie and I there.

Mr. Rackner stood on the stage to give his speech.

"Hello, hello! Welcome back from summer vacation. How was it? No need to tell me again, Michael. I know. River rafting is 'totally sweet'. I like it, too. Anyway, most of you know the drill, but I'm going to go over it again for those new here, and those who just are so out of it they can't remember there left hand from there right. This is the plan: Today through Wednesday we practice here from 9 to 6. Lunch is from 12:15 to 1. You may go get something in town if you can drive, although, I would prefer you all to stay here." He gave the entire crowd a pointed look meaning 'You'd better stay here or else.'

"Thursday through Sunday we go to WSU like every year. You know the drill. Thursday is ice cream and pizza night, Friday is the talent contest/mr. and mrs. it, and Saturday is the dance. This _will_ be a supervised trip guys, no need to have a repeat of last year. Yeah, I didn't forget the broken window... James. Okay! Now let's introduce your leadership, shall we? Drum Major- Alice Cullen." This Alice was very pretty. Her short, inky hair bounced with her every step (or should I say leap) to the stage. She planted herself right next to Mr. Rackner.

"Alright, Woodwind Captains: Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley." The 2 girls ran up to stand next to Alice. Angela seemed kind of sheepish. But Jessica? Yeah, we won't get along, I can tell already.

"Brass Captains: Emmett McCarty and Bella Swan." What? _What!_ He had to have made a mistake. I'm new here! How in the world am I supposed to over run these people when I don't know them? Okay, well, I won't over run them obviously, but how am I supposed to help them, teach them, reprimand them? God. This is terrible.

"Go, Bella! Damn, he'll think you're hard of fucking hearing or something." Rose gave me a push and a slap on the ass when I passed her.

My face was red and all I could see was the ground right in front of my feet. I couldn't look up, then I would have to look at them. _Them._ Them who keep whispering about me.

_"How did she get it?"_

_"Emmett is more than capable of doing it on his own."_

_"Don't you know who that is?!"_

_"She is stealing her way to the top using her daddy, the police chief. How pathetic."_

_"Leave her alone." _A males voice came. I looked up to see those green eyes looking at me.

I finished making my way up to the stage and placed myself between Mr. Rackner and this huge guy.

"Um, sir? Are you sure about this? I'm new here! I think you've got this all wrong. I didn't even audition!"

"Oh, no, no, no. Bella, you and your sister are phenomenal players, I had to use you. Besides, both of you were leadership at your old school, right? That's what I thought. You'll be fine." He turned to face the crowd.

"Drum Captains: Edward Cullen and Rosalie Swan." Rosalie and the green-eyed god made their way to the stage. Rosalie took her spot next to me. I saw that look she gave the big guy on my left.

"This is Rosalie and Bella Swan, everyone. They just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I know that name sounds familiar, yes, their father is chief of police, and, no, that is not why they are where they are. They are both the top in the Arizona on their instruments. So they are more than capable of assisting in anything anyone needs help with."

"Alright, finally, Guard Captains: Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory." The two bottle-head blondes that made their way to the stage were the ones who were talking about me. I noticed the taller of the 2 went straight to Edward. They must be dating. After all, beautiful people must be with beautiful people. That's how it always is.

"Alright everyone find your leaders, they know where to go."

How am I supposed to know where to go? I'm new! I don't where anything is!

"I know where to go, don't worry about it. I'm Emmett, by the way. Emmett McCarty." So this is who the big guy is. He gave Rose that same eager look she had given him.

"Well, you obviously know who we are. But I am Rose anyway, and this is Bella. Cut the shit, Bella. Don't be some fucking baby because you don't think you can handle it. I fucking know you inside out, bitch. You're better than that. Don't be an ass-face." I guess I had that whole defeated look going on.

"Sorry. It's nice to meet you, Emmett." I looked up at him and he looked like he was nearly about to explode with laughter.

"Are you guys always like this?"

"Fuck yes!" And he burst out into fits of laughter. Head thrown back and everything. Wait, now he is leaning over clutching his stomach... oop. There he goes again, head thrown back. With all my luck everyone is staring... yep. Everyone.

"This is going to be a great year!" He exclaimed.

God, help me.

* * *

**So? Was it worth it? Let me know.**

**Until next time: _A__dios._**


End file.
